elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Crescent
, Brightwater , Trueflight | parents = Strongbow, Moonshade | siblings = Dart, Chitter | children = | grandchildren = | lifemate = | lovemate = | spouse = | romances = | aunts/uncles =Bearclaw | nieces/nephews =Bowki | allies = | enemies = | weapon = | profession = | position = | affiliation = | appearance = Wolfrider! | lastappearance = Wolfrider! | voice = | more = | sequel = }} Crescent is the deceased daughter of Strongbow and Moonshade. It is mentioned that Dart, her would-be younger brother, never knew her before she died. Appearance Crescent was a pretty young cub who had dark brown, shiny, wavy hair. She had fair skin and piercing purple eyes. She wore a blue head band and a purple top with a silver necklace and brown arm bands. She also wore blue pants, brown boots, a brown belt. When Crescent was captured and killed by the humans, she had only been wearing her blue had band, a green necklace, a brown and silver belt and blue underwear. Her bow and arrows and other leathers had been placed outside the water on the grass. Crescent's Appearances In ElfQuest and Wolfrider! Crescent appears in ElfQuest issues 23 and 25 and Wolfrider! ElfQuest issue 23 and Wolfrider! The scene opens with Strongbow teaching Crescent to shoot an arrow from his bow. As she lets the arrow go and it hits it's mark on a tree as Snapper runs in and Bearclaw, Strongbow, Moonshade and Crescent run to see what's wrong. Bearclaw snarls and replies, "Death...!...Near the holt's border!" and all four follow Snapper to a dead Farsong and two dead cubs by her side. Moonshade reveals that one of Farsong's cubs were to be Crescent's first wolf-friend. Crescent bursts into tears as she realises Windchaser isn't there and the humans have taken her. Crescent jumps up and claims, "I'll have blood for blood!" before Bearclaw catches her and leaves to get back Windchaser. Crescent is next seen when Bearclaw returns with Windchaser. Windchaser is shown in Crescent's arms as Crescent promises to never let the humans get her again. Crescent's Death (ElfQuest issue 25 and Wolfrider!) Soon after the humans had taken Woodhue's eye and he became known as 'One-Eye', Shaman told two humans to kill a demon and bring it back as a sacrifice to Gotara. The two humans sneak through the bushes and hide, waiting for a demon to come out of stream. Crescent was swimming in that steam. "Hah, you're a crafty old fish! But now--''" She thought just before stabbing it "You're a ''feast!" Crescent, unaware she was being watched, came out of the water and proudly Sent, "Mother, Father, guess what I'' have......for..." Crescent turned around and screamed in horror when she saw the two humans behind her. The last panel shows her leathers, bow and arrows covered in blood. "NOOOOOO!!!" Her mother yelled, holding her head in horror. "Crescent...! Daughter!!" Her father Sent to her before falling from a tree while Moonshade jumped up and yelled "''MY CUB! MY CU-U-U-B!!" Just then, Bearclaw dashed in and demanded "Strongbow, what is it? Talk!" Strongbow answered, "Crescent...Sending...A Mind scream......Then...Nothing!" "She left her wolf friend here...?" Bearclaw noticed. "--To-To go fishing ...on foot! But never past the Holt's border!" Strongbow replied. Bearclaw then sent all the Wolfriders to find Crescent. Soon Bearclaw, Strongbow, and Pike find her leathers coated in blood. Strongbow holds them, then screams. Knocking over Bearclaw and Pike, he Sends, "Kill! Kill them all!" tears running down his face. Bearclaw stops him and on the next page he tells the Wolfriders do not let them leave, then on the next page, Bearclaw is hiding in a tree over the humans camp. With his keen nose he sniffs Crescent's skull. As he cries he thinks, "Crescent...! Oh, pretty cub...! Sweet, spirited little one...! You will have blood for blood!" Bearclaw is then shown waiting for Shaman as Shaman walks talking to Gotara. Shaman says that the sacred bears head weights heavy and Bearclaw says he shall relieve him of it, then, when Shaman says, "Demon chief!! You dare?!" Bearclaw then says, "You killed a daughter of my tribe! You're meat to be wasted!" He then jumps out and beheads Shaman. Toward morning Bearclaw returns, giving the bear's head to Moonshade and Strongbow. He sends to them "I got their chief. It's done." However, Strongbow disagrees, Sending, ""Done?" It won't be done 'till they've all been slaughtered!" And throws the bear's head, where it lands is at Joyleaf's feet. Bearclaw and Joyleaf have an argument, where Joyleaf asks, "Did it bring Crescent back?" Before Bearclaw leaves to drink with the trolls. Category:Elves Category:Mortal elves Category:Wolfriders Category:Deceased characters